Only One Can Survive
by purplefire11
Summary: Quick-witted and determined Zoe Ross plans to survive as long as she can in that arena. She's only one out of twenty-four chosen to participate in the bloodthirsty event well known as the Hunger Games. Of course everyone has that determined plan to win. Yet, only one can come out.
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

**Zoe's P.O.V**

Unexpected showers. I hated them. Especially when walking home after a very tedious day of work. I ran into a random store and waited for the rain to come to an end. By the time it did, I knew I would be in big trouble with both Mom and Xavier for staying out longer than I should have. Xavier is my 18-year-old brother, only older than me by two years. He acts as if he's my father. As I walked the rest of my way home, axe in hand, I thought of the upcoming event that was to take place in less than twenty-four hours. The Reaping ceremony was in only about one day. It seemed as if just yesterday was last year's Reaping. I shake my head in disbelief at how fast time flies.

I was right. When I got home Mom and Xavier were angry with me. Mom could never stay mad at me for a long time (or anyone for that matter) no matter how long she fussed over it. "Look at you, you're all wet" she frowned as I walked in. I put my axe down onto the kitchen table. "Xavier, fetch your sister a blanket. And for goodness' sake Zoe, take your axe off the table!" Xavier disappeared into another room then came back shortly with the blanket that was requested. "We wouldn't want you catching the cold right before the Reaping now would we?" Mom says, wrapping the blanket around me.

I roll my eyes. "It would be absolutely dreadful if I caught the cold and had to miss the Reaping for this year's Hunger Games" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wouldn't mind missing it either" Xavier mumbles as he walks past us.

"At least you only this year left. I have three more including this year." I sigh as I squeeze the water from my hair.

"Go change your clothes Zoe" Mom says from the kitchen. After I change my clothes I help her prepare for dinner by the setting the table.

"So" Xavier says trying to break the deafening silence at the dinner table. "What are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"You couldn't talk about anything less depressing?" I mumble, shoving a forkful of food into my mouth.

"It's not that depressing if you think about it."

"That's because you only have this year left. I have three more including tomorrow's" I snap back. I look down at the mushrooms I was eating and sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just on edge."

"Everyone is Zoe" Mom says putting her hand on mine to comfort me then on Xavier's. All of a sudden the front door opens and Dad is standing there with his work clothes on. He always comes home the latest everyday. Sometimes so late he doesn't even join us for dinner. He works the hardest out of the three of us. My mom doesn't work in the forest. She's more of what you call a housewife. Mom and Xavier get up to greet him but I stay seated at the table.

"What's wrong with Zoe?" Dad asks Xavier but I know it's more directed towards me.

"She's just nervous about tomorrow." That was true, but I was a little more than _just _nervous.

"I don't blame her. Who wouldn't be?" Once I was eligible to partake in the wonderful Hunger Games I learned that it wasn't just the children ourselves that were frightened. It was also the parents of those children. I've even witnessed parents crying as their children walked up to that stage. It must have been devastating to have your child chosen to take part in a bloodthirsty event then brutally murdered on live television so that the Capitol can have their share in entertainment.

"What if I'm chosen?" I ask looking around at everyone frantically.

"I bet you won't" Mom says softly as if trying to assure herself more than me.

"Yeah, but what if I am?" That's when everyone gets quiet. "Exactly." I get up from the table and excuse myself even though I didn't need to, being the only one still sitting at the table. I go into my room and close the door shut behind me. I always get like this around the Reaping. I get antsy, anxious, and edgy. I sigh and plop down on my bed. I turn my head and notice a new, nice dress that Mom must have bought for me because I saw the price tag from the sleeve. The dress was a light green that probably stopped at my knees. There wasn't anything special about the dress except for the fact the neckline was a little lower than last year's, Mom's way of showing me that I'm "growing up". As if I didn't already know. I got up and looked at the price tag, causing my eyebrows to raise a little from the price I read. We were not poor but we weren't rich either.

I hear the door slowly creep open but I don't turn to acknowledge whoever was there. "I hope you like it." I turn around and saw Mom standing there by the doorway, her hand still on the knob. "I bought it a couple of months ago. I hope you can fit into it." I look at the size on the price tag and nod.

"I will." I turn back to look at her. "It's nice. Thank you." I smile and walk over to her to give her hug.

"I think you should get going to bed. You have to wake early tomorrow." I give her one last smile before I close the door once again. I put on my pajamas and climb into bed. My intentions were to fall asleep instantly, but instead fell asleep an hour later from all of my fidgeting.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

Today is the day that everyone feared. The Reaping. I carefully put on the dress that Mom had bought me and a pair of off white colored flats. They weren't as new as the dress but I made sure to keep them in the best condition. They were my favorite pair of shoes so I made sure to hide them away after the reapings were over. "Do you want me to do your hair?" I turned around and saw Mom standing there at the door. I nod and sit down on the seat that was at my desk. "Here" I say handing her my comb. She takes my hair in her hands and starts to slowly comb through it. "You know," she begins as she continues combing through, "I've always been slightly jealous of you."

"Why's that?" I ask even though I knew why.

"Your hair is so beautiful." I sit quietly until she's finished. I didn't know what she was planning on doing with my hair but I knew that it was going to look nice like every year. "Okay I'm done" she says backing away. I stand up and walk to the mirror in the corner of my room. My hair was in braided into two pieces and wrapped around my head to form a crown. I smile and thanked my mom for completing the look. She smiled at me then told me to hurry up and go. "Your dad and I will meet you there" she says lightly pushing me out of my room. Xavier and Dad were already in the kitchen. "Ready?" Xavier asks. I nod my me head and we both walk out without saying a word. My parents were coming. They were just going to leave later since we have to go through the process.

As we're walking down the street towards the Justice Building. As we get nearer, Xavier takes my hand and holds it until I go to stand with my age group. His was all the way up front since the oldest are in the front. Our escort, Valeria Erwin, was on the stage and our mentor was off to the side. She didn't really look that happy to be there but tried to seem like she did. "Hello and welcome!" Her voice rings in the air as no one doesn't make a sound. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I kind of feel bad for her. She has to pick a female and male tribute every year for the Hunger Games which, to me, is picking children for their death. I would miserable if that was my life, knowing that I could somewhat get attached to these kids then watch them die on live television. Wait, I actually don't feel bad for her because she lives in the Capitol. Personally, I think everyone that lives in the Capitol is pretty much evil since they approve of the Hunger Games.

After that same video that they play every single year about a terrible war that lead to the existence of the Hunger Games is over, Valeria got back up and walked to the microphone. She looked out at the crowd for a bit then cleared her throat. "Now it's time to select the female and male tributes for District 7." She walks over to the glass ball and puts her hand in it, mixing it around before choosing one. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like it's going to explode. Finally she chooses a slip. Without looking at it yet she walks back to the microphone, reads the slip of paper with an unlucky girl's name and smiles. A fake smile. "Zoe Ross." I feel like someone just knocked all of the air out of me. I felt all of the color drain from my face immediately. I just stood there as people made a path for me to walk on, not being able to move from the shock. "Zoe Ross?" Valeria calls again searching in the crowd for me. "Go" someone whispers, nudging me lightly. I stumble a little then continue walking towards the stage. A million things were going on in my mind I couldn't think straight. As I walk up onto the stage Valeria smiles at me then continues by going to the other glass ball that contained the boys' names.

"Dylan Kelsey." I look over at the boys side and saw the Dylan boy walking forward. My eyes traveled to front of the crowd to look for my brother. When I finally found him our eyes locked. He looked like he had been picked himself. I heard someone clear their throat beside me. I turn my head, startled, and saw that the Dylan boy had his arm out extended so that I could shake his hand. "Shake hands" Valeria says looking at me.

"Oh" I say quietly. I shake Dylan's hand then look back at the crowd. "Our male and female tributes everyone!" Valeria says to the crowd.

Valeria and our mentor, who's name I still was not informed of, brought Dylan and I inside of the Justice Building. It was big on the outside and even bigger on the inside, decorated with lots of fancy furniture. It looked more like junk to me. Dylan and I were put into separate rooms to say our goodbyes to our families. Xavier was the first to come rushing in. He didn't even say a word. He just came in and engulfed me into an enormous hug that probably lasted a couple of minutes but only seemed to be a couple of seconds. Mom and Dad came shortly after and joined in on the big family hug. "I love you" Xavier says, his face buried in my hair.

"I love you too" I manage to croak out. "I love all of you." I pull away from the hug and see all of them crying. I thought they were stronger than this. With my whole family crying, it makes an impact on me so I start to cry along with them.

"Find a throwing axe and use it" Xavier says pulling his face away from my hair. "Take advantage of your strengths Zoe." I nod my head as a few more tears stream down my face.

"Here" Mom says pulling away. I look down at what she's holding in her hands and see a silver necklace with a heart as it's pendant. "To remind you of us and our love." I look up and smile at her. Only a couple minutes later time is up and the Peacekeepers are already ushering my parents and brother out.

"We love you!" Mom says as they start to leave.

"I love you too" I say wiping away the tears on my face. After they leave the doors close again and I'm standing there in that big room all by myself. I wait for the Peacekeepers to come and get me so we can start traveling to the Capitol. I decided to sit down on one of the plush couches. I try to understand how Valeria could have chosen me when there were kids that had their names put in more than mine.

The doors burst open again, interrupting my thoughts. "Let's go" the Peacekeeper said. I got up quickly and walked next to the Peacekeeper as he lead me back down the long hallway. I met up with Dylan, Valeria, and my mentor at the doors of the Justice Building. "Ready to go to the Capitol?" Valeria asks clapping her hands together. I didn't think she meant that as a rhetorical question, but Dylan and I remained silent. I saw him glance at me for a second but I made sure not to return the look by staring straight off ahead. "Okay then" Valeria says, obviously feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "To the car." I smiled just a tad bit from the slight humor of Valeria's uncomfortable feeling. Just a tad.


End file.
